fftumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Paine
Paine is from the game Final Fantasy X-2. Also known as Britney Spears and/or Paone, if Reeve happens to get drunk. Paine was formerly of the Crimson Squad, before becoming a sphere hunter for the Gullwings. She now travels the different worlds and makes a living taking on hunts. This page is under construction. (Until you finish your page, you will not be getting any sex from me. Mark my words.) Personality : "But being with Paine automatically makes you a uke." ''- Basch Paine is almost the definition of the Deadpan Snarker, or even a Snark Knight, though it's fair to say she's not quite as serious as her in-game self. At the moment she's somewhere between her relaxed, Crimson Squad self and her moody Gullwings personality. She's often deadly serious, but knows how to crack a joke or two. She loves to gently tease those she likes. Paine is not afraid to speak her mind, but doesn't abuse that fact. She is lukewarm to newcomers and most of her friends. She finds it takes a long time to learn to partially trust someone and finds it hard to fully trust even those she holds most dear. Paine is tough and loves a good fight, but she doesn't go looking for trouble. It takes her a long time to be able to open up to even those she holds close. She keeps secrets, and doesn't like to talk about herself. Appearance Paine's appearance is completely different from almost everyone else in Spira (excepting Lulu) and this is never explained but, hey, walking bondage adverts are cool. Paine is 5'6", taller than most FF girls, with short prematurely grey ''silver hair ''and red eyes. She's pretty much some weird offshot of an albino, especially considering how pale she is. She has a somewhat small mouth and thin eyebrows. She's also very skinny, but I assume there's a fair bit of muscle somewhere considering that she size of the weapons she wields. In FFX-2 she usually wears her Warrior dressphere. Most of her dresspheres involve high-heeled boots and gloves and the skull motif from her sword reappears on several outfits. She also always wears a collar and a barbed-wire chain with a silver pendant. Regarding FFTumblr, Paine has mostly discarded her dresspheres. (I am very disappointed in this. ---Noer) She keeps one garment grid with the dresspheres Warrior, Dark Knight and Alchemist (and of course, Full Throttle is always close at hand), but usually chooses not to equip it. She wears dark travelling clothes which are somewhat reminiscent of her Warrior dressphere but a lot more practical. Her sword never strays far from her side. Headcanon (inc. Crimson Squad) DARK TRAGIC PAST. Well, she didn't get emo from doing nothing. Paine's parents were from the North of Spira, both bounty/fiend hunters who'd met on their travels and eventually decided to settle down, choosing Kilika as their home. Adjusting to a warm climate despite her pale skin would prove helpful for Paine in her later Crimson Squad service. Her parents made sure she could defend herself, but tried not to put her in the line of fire too young. She lost both parents to Sin, but at different points. In Progress Final Fantasy X-2 Mostly copied/paraphrased from the ff wiki. Paine joined the Gullwings two years after the defeat of Sin and the incident in the Den of Woe, taking the chance to try and uncover exactly what happened. By this point Gippal, Baralai and Nooj had Yuna and Rikku had their own secrets and questions to answer and so, for a long time, her reason for joining went unquestioned. No one seemed to push the subject when Gippal quite obviously recognised Paine, and Baralai took Paine's silence as an unwillingness to speak to him. Paine naturally preferred to keep herself to herself, and so she remained quiet when they discovered their first Crimson Sphere in Leblanc's Chateau. The group was now following the trail of Shuyin and Vegnagun and, having learnt that the mysterious machina was underneath Bevelle, the Gullwings and the Leblanc Syndicate infiltrated Bevelle. Paine, unwilling to let her past get in the way, confronted Baralai when he got in their way and led the fight against him. Any questions were temporarily forgotten as the Gullwings were caught up fighting fiends and dark aeons, but on further exploration in the Bevelle underground the Gullwings encounter a confrontation between the three leaders. It is revealed that the reason Nooj shot the other three is because he was possessed by the spirit of Shuyin. After Shuyin crosses from Nooj to Baralai, the three men reenact the stand-off from the Den of Woe and Paine stops them again. Before she can get to them, however, the Gullwings are attacked by a fiend, allowing Baralai (and his two pursuers) to escape into the Farplane. Only when pressed later on the Celsius did she finally confess to Yuna a part of her role in the Crimson Squad. With the final Crimson Sphere eventually obtained, Paine (accompanied by Rikku and Yuna) returned to the Den of Woe to see if it held the truth of what happened two years ago involving her team. It turned out that Shuyin's spirit had remained there and possessed Rikku and Paine, turning them on Yuna. He then summoned apparitions of Baralai, Gippal and Nooj, forcing the trio to fight them. (Of course it would have been more dramatic if Paine had been forced to fight them on her own, but hey, roleplayer bias). Emerging from the Den with renewed purpose, Paine vowed to free her friends of Shuyin's influence. Finally, the Gullwings enter the Farplane and defeat Shuyin before Vegnagun is released upon Spira. Paine is reunited with her old friends, but decides to stay with the Gullwings. International + Last Missionhttp://finalfantasy.wikia.com/index.php?title=Paine&action=edit&section=4Edit Three months after the events of ''Final Fantasy X-2, the now separated members of the Gullwings have gone their own ways; with Yuna living with Tidus in Besaid, Rikku working mission after mission, and Paine wandering Spira by herself. However, each receive a letter that calls them back together to explore the Yadonoki Tower. As the trio explore the ruins they converse with each other over what they had been doing since they had separated and why they had not stayed in contact. The conversations escalate as Rikku expresses her jealousy towards Yuna; who had reached her goal in life and had settled down. The angry bickering between the pair causes Paine to raise her voice against them. Eventually Paine reveals the sender of the letters was herself; citing it was her wish to not lose the friendship that they once shared, having learned from both her previous friendship with Nooj, Gippal, and Baralai and from her own lonely travels. The trio eventually travel to the top of the tower, where they find a broken machina and not much else, however due to their conversations they realize that the machina was a bit like their group; broken, separated. As they vow to be more than just strangers who had met by chance, becoming friends once again, the machina begins to work, and their adventures continue... FFtumblr Dramaz. Paine joined FFTumblr in September 2010. At first Paine naturally felt awkward and found it hard to make friends, Paine somehow found herself making surprising bonds with such members as Seifer, Locke, Lightning, Garnet and Reeve Tuesti. Relationships/Family Pets On 29 Mat 2011, Yuj left three wolves in Paine's submissions. The first one was rabid and Paine killed it, but as Rasler had adopted a wolf cub not long before, Paine decided to keep and try to tame the other two. They are neither tame nor named. TV Tropes BFG - Gippal and Paine have them (Paine in her Alchemist dressphere) Dark and Troubled Past - You mean there's a reason Paine's so dark and quippy? Deadpan Snarker - Paine. Duel Boss - Yuna fights Rikku and then Paine alone in an optional event. Dressing As the Enemy - A whole chapter of the game is devoted to finding three different female goon uniforms for Yuna, Rikku and Paine so they can infiltrate Leblanc's mansion. Earn Your Happy Ending - Continued from Final Fantasy X's ending: the entire sequence of events Yuna has to go through is what led to Tidus's return depicted at the end of the previous game. *Paine makes a reference to this trope, commenting at one point "People who want happy endings have to write their own." Hand Cannon - The Alchemist dressphere. Paine's might count as a BFG. Mexican Standoff - Gippal vs. Baralai vs. Nooj. And then again later on, though the three of them point their guns at the person they didn't point them at the first time. Yuna, Rikku, and Paine join in with this too. One-Winged Angel - Interesting variation; your characters can do this, via Special Dresspheres. Paine's is Full Throttle. Non-Human Sidekick - The Trainer dressphere gives each girl a thematically appropriate pet: Yuna gets a dog, Paine gets a pheasant, and Rikku gets a monkey. This is arguably a play on the Japanese folklore hero Momotaro, who met a dog, a pheasant and a monkey, who all agree to help him on his quest. Power Trio - Rikku: very energetic, Paine: quiet and reserved, Yuna: balanced. Shout-Out - If you change Paine into a Black Mage and cast any of the Ice spells, she'll occasionally say "Ice ice baby." *The majority of the weapons from Final Fantasy X are reused. Yuna's Warrior costume wields Tidus' Brotherhood. Yuna also wields Caladbolg as a Dark Knight, both her and Rikku wield Auron's weapons as a Samurai. Rikku's clothing also evokes Auron's in her Samurai form. Rikku's sword in Dark Knight also comes from FFX. The Mascot gives all three girls Lulu's dolls, both White and Black Mages get Yuna's rods/staffs (Yuna gets her default and Celestial Weapon respectively while the others get other weapons). Even the main villain uses Wakka's Celestial Weapon, World Champion, in Terror of Zanarkand, his version of Tidus's Final Overdrive, Blitz Ace. It should be noted that Paine gets her own unique swords in this game due to her weak connection with the previous game. *After the opening battle, Paine quips "I could've danced all night." Soundtrack Dissonance - Paine's theme song is... light jazzy pop? Wait, what? Translation Convention - Subverted, just as it was in the previous game. Somewhat annoying, in that it made sense for Tidus not to speak Al Bhed, but Rikku speaks it natively; you'd think Yuna would've picked up on some of it, too, since her mother did also, and an optional scene reveals that Paine knows a little of it as well, so there's no need for Yuna to, say, dig through the desert for more primers when she could just ask for lessons. This is just a strange example of Gameplay and Story Segregation. Category:Characters